Plastic Roses
by BooBaLooPants
Summary: Scream AU, kind of. Set somewhere between Scream 1 and 2. In which Sidney humours Randy's latest attempt to woo her.


A/N: This is total fluff/sap. Nothing much happens. Have at it. I have a thing for unrequited love Randy and they are just adorable together oh god. Just needed to get this out of my system hah.

888

888

**Plastic Roses**

888

888

It wasn't what you'd call inevitable, especially after everything that had happened. And she'd told guys in gentle terms that she just wasn't ready for another relationship yet, whoever they might be.

It'd barely been three months since Billy Loomis, anyway.

In any case, Sidney _was_ actually expecting Randy Meeks at half 8 that Friday night. She just wasn't expecting a bunch of flowers too; red roses, come to that.

They were going to the cinema to see some crappy remake of an old horror film. Sidney hadn't looked into it because she didn't really care. It was just a distraction. A little trip to the cinema.

But now there were flowers involved. _Roses_.

"Randy-" she started, in a kind voice.

"Sid," Randy interrupted, and held his hands up. "this-this isn't what it looks like, I swear to whatever gods might exist. I'm not-"

"Are those roses real?" Sidney peered at them, vaguely curious.

"What?- No-no, they're not, actually. And that's …that's one reason why...this wouldn't be me."

Sidney raised a brow, her mouth curving up in amusement.

"Oh? You'd never buy me fake roses, right?"

"Absolutely not," Randy looked desperately sincere.

It wasn't very convincing.

"Well. I guess it is Halloween. I should've guessed you'd be the type to find tonight...romantic?"

Randy shook his head. "this isn't a date, Sid. This is _serious_." He looked briefly over her shoulder. "Can I-can I come in a minute, maybe?"

"Randy, that's way too forward and unsubtle. Especially on our first non-date,"

She gestured him in anyway, rolling her eyes at the ceiling.

Randy winced. "No, no. I mean, I told you this isn't like that." He stood awkwardly in the hallway.

Sidney looked him up and down again.

It wasn't like she was suspicious, or even thought there was a chance he could make her feel that way. He was just Randy after all. He had very blue eyes and a cute sort of face. Yeah, cute. She could admit it.

She sighed. "Doesn't the movie start soon?"

"It's okay, we've got some time."

"Time for what?" Sidney folded her arms and leaned against the door frame.

In the bright light of the living room she suddenly noticed the graze on his arm, and then the bright red on his lip.

"Randy? Are you-"

"It's okay. I think they're gone," he was still looking anxiously at the door.

"Randy, what are you talking about? Is there someone out there?" She followed his gaze into the darkness outside, her heart skipping a bit with recent, terrible memories.

"No, nothing. It's okay now."

"_Randy_."

He blinked at her reluctantly. "aw shit. I didn't want to freak you out-"

"_Just tell me_,"

"There's some guys out there, trying to pull some stupid prank on you. I think I scared them away though."

"Really?" Sidney put up a pretense of surprise, "are they...someone I know?"

"Maybe. Just some losers from school. I think they're gone now."

Sidney picked up the flowers, tracing her fingers along the plastic petals. "What's with the roses then?"

Randy shrugged. "I think one of them wanted to ask you out, the other guy was gonna scare you."

Sidney snorted. "Original."

"Well it is Halloween. It brings out the crazies." Randy grinned weakly.

"_Exactly_,"

Hearing the tone in her voice, Randy's expression dropped. "Oh no, Sid..."

"C'mon Randy. I know you're a goof, but this isn't funny. And I told you I wasn't dating anyone for...a _long_ time. So please don't-"

"_Sid,"_ Randy looked unusually upset. "I just told you, this isn't like that. I _promise_. And I'm not a crazy," he added as an afterthought.

There was a small silence between them, as Sidney debated with her own conscience. Of course she trusted that Randy wasn't a psychotic. But she wasn't so sure about anything else about him.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's just, this time of year. Kind of puts me on edge, you know?"

Randy looked apologetic, "I know. I'm sorry."

The silence between them was small but not uncomfortable. Just a moment for the weight of everything that had already happened to regurgitate and leave that nauseous feeling. Like maybe it had all been a terrible nightmare, and then the sudden and heavy realization that it really wasn't.

"I can't believe you think I'd get you plastic flowers. Jesus."

Sidney laughed with the relief of Randy's words. "I don't know. I didn't even take you for a flowers type of guy, honestly. Seems a bit…unoriginal for you."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment. I _think_."

Sidney laughed again, the tension leaving her when she patted Randy's shoulder. "You should. I meant it as one."

Randy still looked kind of nervous, maybe even more so when she did that. He was strange like that.

"Sid, if you want to forget tonight that's no problem. I know it's not a good time, and there's like a 75 percent chance this film's gonna suck anyway-"

"No, no. we're going." She prodded him toward the door. "C'mon. Let's get this Nightmare on Elm Street part 38 or whatever it's called, over with."

"Actually a reboot," Randy corrected, and swiftly moved to hold the door for her. "Careful…let me just check."

Sidney rolled her eyes and watched as he tracked across the lawn, peering around as if he expected someone to pop out at them at any moment.

"Give it up, Randy," she told him, walking quickly ahead.

Randy sided up to her, his expression incredulous. "I'm risking my life for you, and you think this is all some pathetic unrequited creepy love type thing. You cut me deep, Sid."

Sid gave him a gentle shove. "shut up, you maniac."

"You're so cruel to me," Randy looked mockingly hurt.

"I'm sure you'll get over it-"

A couple of voices interrupted her. They were deep and kind of jeering. Sidney snapped around, instantly on the defense, as was Randy.

"There they are, those little bastards," Randy growled, and Sidney followed his gaze to a couple of shadowed figures.

They were dressed in black cloaks, and it was only when one of them turned round very briefly did she catch the Ghostface mask.

Even if she'd seen them all over the town the past few weeks, it was still shocking, seeing it all in motion, seeing some guy wearing it. Like reanimating the dead, somehow.

"Hey assholes-"

"_No_, Randy," She grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Don't."

They were already disappearing down the road, laughing and screeching something inaudible.

Randy's shoulders sagged, and he turned to Sidney with a sorry expression.

"They're just pathetic micro brains. I didn't think they'd still be hanging around."

"Hey it's fine. I'm kind of expecting this," Sidney said, and was startled with the way her own voice rose, and became uneven.

She'd thought she was getting better.

"It's okay," Randy's hand rested on her shoulder, and his expression was awkward but concerned. It made her smile still.

She noticed his lip again, with a strange pang.

"They did that, didn't they?"

"What?"

"Your lip. And your arm."

"Oh. nah," Randy looked away. "That's nothing,"

Sidney swallowed a heavy feeling in her throat.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

Slowly she reached out, then pressed a finger delicately over his bottom lip, wiping away the rest of the blood.

Randy stared at her, and Sidney found herself staring back at him, just for a moment.

She might have done something about it. Actually closed the gap…

"I'm…still holding these fucking roses," Randy said, his voice rising a bit.

Sidney looked confusedly down; his hands were white knuckled with how tightly he was holding them. She pulled them out of his grip and laughed unsteadily.

"Randy, even if you did get me these, I'd still appreciate the gesture,"

"Sid, no," Randy frowned, forgetting his nerves. "Like you said, I'm a little more original than that. And not so much of a tightass."

"Oh of course." She pressed them back into his chest, and it hitched just a bit. "then you just save them for some other lucky girl, okay?"

Randy scoffed, "I'll save them for the next trashcan we pass."

Sidney hooked her arm into his. "c'mon. we'll miss the movie. Isn't this supposed to be a decent remake, anyway?"

"Decent might be stretching it," Randy hesitated, "and I'd call it a reboot more than a remake. The previews make that explicitly clear."

"Oh really? Please elaborate, you massive dork."

"Gladly," Randy grinned, like he was pleased she was interested. "Just for the fact that the first film is set in the exact same house as the establishing shot we see in the trailer, and-"

"Wait. How do you know it's an establishing shot?"

"Well...I don't. But the trailer edits imply it, so I'll go with it. So besides that, we got the blood splatter that's mimicking that one scene and then..."

His words blended into happy nonsense, and in some weird way Sidney thought she could listen to him forever, even if she wasn't really listening to his words at all.

"Randy..."

He took a moment to respond, tilting his head to look at her.

"Yeah?" his smile was easy and friendly.

It was like being home and safe.

Sidney smiled back, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Nothing," she said.

Randy chucked the plastic roses in a nearby trashcan, then turned back to her with a wry smirk.

"Just like my lovelife,"

"In the trash?"

"I was gonna say nothing, actually…but that works too."

Sidney curved her arm around his own a bit more. "stop with the self-pity. More crap about establishing shots, please."

"I already explained all that,"

"Explain again,"

Randy sighed, and Sidney gave him a hopeful sort of look.

"As if I'd refuse," he said. "okay, so in that first establishing shot we see the point of view is…"

Sidney grinned against his shoulder.

It was safe enough to close her eyes for a few seconds, and just listen to a warm voice.

Things were getting a bit better, after all.

END


End file.
